


I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side

by white_em



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Dark, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: This is the way you left meI'm not pretendingNo hope, no love, no glory,No happy ending
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side

Благополучный зеленый пригород, в котором находится их дом, сменяется на городские улицы, но это ненадолго: скоро они выедут на другую сторону Лукаса, штат Кентукки, и через пару миль незаметно въедут во владения поместья «Зеленые поляны». Полян там и правда много, территория просто огромная. Есть и пруд, и островки почти настоящего леса, и ухоженные парковые зоны с площадками для гольфа, и еще сотня приятных мест…  
Но пока что они стоят на светофоре около пустого перекрестка, и мама тянется за сумкой на заднем сиденье.  
— Кстати, чуть не забыла, — она роется, пока не достает чековую книжку, — твои деньги пришли.  
Это небезопасно, когда она ведет, одновременно сжимая что-то в руках, но еще хуже становится на следующем перекрестке, потому что она торопливо пишет прямо на ходу, вполглаза поглядывая на сигнал светофора.  
— Мам, аккуратней, — просит Бен, — это ведь может подождать?  
— Я забуду! — огрызается она и проделывает совсем уж неприятный маневр, одновременно вырывая страничку, локтем поворачивая руль, да еще и прибавляя газу на желтый.  
— Спасибо, — он прячет чек к еще парочке таких же в бумажнике. Какие-то проценты от вкладов, процеженные через банки, больничные счета и еще бог знает что. Карманные деньги, которые ему не на что тратить.  
Город наконец заканчивается, и они выезжают на унылое шоссе, под палящее солнце. Поместья еще не видно.  
— Я вот думаю, это цинично, — опять нарушает тишину мама, — что ты лечишься на деньги своего папаши, из-за которого, собственно, и заболел. Прямо совпадение.  
— Угу. — Говорить об этом просто не хочется. Он так часто пытался с ней объясниться, и все без толку, так что теперь это даже эмоций не вызывает. — Хорошо, что они есть.  
— Эй! Я в состоянии обеспечить собственного сына всем необходимым! — А вот мама все еще раздражается по этому поводу. — И я отсудила твою долю в трастовом фонде не для того, чтобы просто досадить свекрови! Это был вопрос принципа, так что будь…  
— Да, мам. Я благодарен.

Звонит ее телефон, и Бен едва успевает нажать на кнопку громкой связи, чтобы она не вела, как обычно, прижимая трубку к уху. На безопасность ей плевать, впрочем, как было и отцу. Бен позволяет себе задуматься о нем, лишь бы не слушать мерзкий сладкий голос Дэмерона, маминого помощника, и отворачивается, привалившись к горячей двери и показывая, что не подслушивает.  
Пока использование сотовых, громкая музыка и прочие нововведения не наложили своих ограничений на правила поведения за рулем, отец водил как сумасшедший. Так же, как и мама, они вообще похожи.  
Он возвращался из разъездов и командировок на пару недель и таскал сына то в фастфуд, то в магазин игрушек. Бен уже не очень помнит, как это было — только громкая музыка, разговоры по телефону и слабый душок алкоголя. Потом они с мамой разъехались (но не развелись, боже упаси!), и мистер Соло стал пропадать на месяцы, после чего раз за разом находил сына все более высоким и разочаровывающим. Они пытались так и эдак, но любая встреча заканчивалась ссорой, и однажды Бен понял, что отец бы врезал ему, если бы не боялся, что сын ответит тем же.  
Все предсказуемо, как в дешевой драме: после очередного скандала, с традиционным «ненавижу» и «в кого ты такой ублюдок», отца размазало грузовиком где-то на шоссе в Нью-Джерси.  
И Бена сломало, прямо на похоронах, где он накричал на маму, которая не пролила ни слезинки, а только ходила с очень непривычным лицом. А потом ударил дядю Люка, ее брата, когда тот сделал замечание:  
— Ты совсем как дед, он тоже реагировал на все излишне эмоцио… — И хрясь! Кровавые брызги разлетаются веером и оседают на белую скатерть.

Бен не раскаивался, ни тогда, ни сейчас, и дядя Люк тоже это понимал, несмотря на все принесенные извинения. Старый мудак был хуже отца, с которым они по молодости дружили, а потом почему-то поссорились, но почему, Бен не знал и, наверное, не узнает никогда.  
Именно от этого «никогда» треснуло где-то внутри, и жизнь покатилась в задницу. Дурная, непутевая, бесцельная и жалкая жизнь молодого бездельника, существующего на деньги родителей, но другой у него не было. Бен ждал, что вот-вот что-то подтолкнет его, и все наладится, он пойдет в колледж, или переедет, или найдет работу и перестанет зависеть от мамы, а еще выскажет отцу все свои претензии, как есть, четко и прямо, не скатываясь в привычную ругань. Но этот урод взял и выбил нижний кирпичик шатко построенного сыном плана, и вся конструкция рухнула. У Бена впервые случилось что-то такое, что больше никогда не изменить, и он не справился.

До «Зеленых полян» он бы уже катался по полу от неконтролируемой истерики из-за этих воспоминаний, но сейчас, спасибо терапии, ему плевать. Ему плевать даже на то, что мама подвергает их необоснованному риску своим вождением.  
Словно в ответ на его мысли, она смеется вместе с Дэмероном, неизвестно, правда, над каким дерьмом — они вообще, кажется, всерьез заигрывают, несмотря на рабочий статус и все такое. Бен ненавидит этого говнюка.  
— Итак, миссис Органа, жду вас в офисе ровно через час, — даже по телефону слышен его легкий акцент. — Без опозданий!  
— Будет сделано, — хихикает мама и наконец отключается. — Почти приехали.  
— Знаю, блин.  
Она не реагирует на грубость, а только незаметно кривится и сворачивает в живописную аллею, ведущую к воротам «Зеленых полян». Наконец-то.

На стоянке для гостей мама, не заглушая мотора, тянется поцеловать воздух около его щеки и гладит плечо:  
— Хорошего дня, дорогой.  
— Я вызову Убер, чтобы ехать домой, — говорит Бен так, будто она собиралась приехать за ним. — Пока, мам.

Машина уезжает, Бен пересекает полупустую стоянку и уверенно идет через газон к небольшой живописной роще. Если следовать по официальным маршрутам, то между разными частями поместья расстояние довольно приличное, но за это лето они с Хаксом облазили тут все вдоль и поперек, и поэтому Бен знает, как скосить путь до клиники.  
«Зеленые поляны» и правда огромные, будто еще один город. Самая известная его часть — шикарный загородный клуб с небольшим спа-комплексом, так что, когда вы говорите на вечеринке, что все свое время проводите в поместье, вам завидуют. И никто не будет разбираться, ездите вы поиграть в теннис или посещаете психотерапевта в маленькой клинике, расположенной в другой части территории. Еще тут есть небольшой роскошный дом престарелых, кабинеты пластической хирургии, морг, общежитие для персонала и какие-то административные здания.  
Все это им с Хаксом удалось обойти за несколько недель, после того, как они стащили карту поместья со стола администратора. Сначала они думали, что раскроют мрачные тайны и найдут подземные лаборатории, где препарируют пришельцев, но потом догадались посмотреть на сайт. Да, главная страница была посвящена загородному клубу, но наличие еще некоторых услуг никто не скрывал.  
Поэтому они просто гуляли после групповой терапии и встреч со своими докторами, протаптывали новые тропинки в рощицах или находили чужие, срезали путь через парки, валялись на полянах, обедая шоколадом и газировкой из автоматов.

Бен ждет, что от этих воспоминаний почувствует тепло, или сожаление, или еще что-то, но он пуст. Куда больше эмоций вызывает мягкая яркая трава под подошвами кроссовок. Клиника стоит между невысокими зелеными холмами, это серый двухэтажный дом, немного похожий на викторианский, как в кино. На широкой застекленной веранде уже кто-то есть, хотя до начала занятий в группе еще довольно много времени.  
Проскользнув через служебный вход, Бен спешит к кабинету доктора Сноука, надеясь, что тот не занят, потому что ему обязательно нужно срочно рассказать о случившемся. Повезло.  
— Мы можем кое-что обсудить?  
Сноук недовольно смотрит на часы и отмечает:  
— У тебя ведь занятия в группе через десять минут.  
— Да, но… может, мне вообще туда ходить не стоит? Несколько дней назад произошло что-то страшное, и я не хотел бы сделать…  
— А кто тебе сказал, — вкрадчиво интересуется доктор, — что это — страшное?  
Бен собирался было говорить о том, какие тогда принимал или не принимал лекарства, какие триггеры могли сработать, описать обстановку, но… Сноук, как всегда, сбил его с толку.  
— Так что прекрати заниматься бессмысленным самокопанием, — добавляет тот, — обсудим все в наше обычное время. Умойся, выпей воды и не опоздай в группу.

***

Бен приходит на террасу за минуту до начала и только успевает оставить рюкзак и толстовку в шкафчике, как доктор Таниссон начинает здороваться со всеми. Следовало поспешить и прийти раньше, а теперь все места заняты, кроме его обычного, справа от Хакса. Бен старается не смотреть, но краем глаза все равно видит светлое пятно.  
В группе обычно не бывает больше десяти человек, но все остальные — кроме них и навечно зависшей в своем мире Фазмы — куда старше. Парочка алкоголиков, которым не подошла программа АА, несколько человек из стационара, и есть даже одна пожилая леди, одержимая сексом. Они все не стали друзьями, как бывает в кино, это просто общие занятия — и взгляды «я тебя не знаю», если приходилось пересекаться вне «Зеленых полян».  
Вообще, по мнению Бена, эти групповые занятия — чистой воды трата времени, но доктор Сноук непреклонен и требует посещения почище, чем в школе. Ну что же, один плюс был — здесь он встретил Хакса.  
— Ничего особенного не произошло, — говорит тот своим спокойным голосом, потому что наступила его очередь делиться новостями, — я работал, а еще немного простыл, поэтому сидел дома.  
— Ну что же, неплохо, — отмечает Таниссон. — Бен, как успехи?  
— Я… — почему-то трудно разлепить губы, — я тоже особо ничего не делал. Ездил с мамой в супермаркет, а еще пересматривал «Звездные войны».  
— Понятно, спокойные выходные. Дальше…

Группа заканчивает рассказывать, и переходят к обсуждению. Таниссон неплохой парень, молодой врач, и до собственных серьезных пациентов ему далеко, но он совсем не дурак и справляется неплохо. Правда, одно слабое место у него они нашли — если во время дискуссии не прерывать, то он может говорить бесконечно долго, и не придется самим отвечать на вопросы. Бену тяжело следить за обсуждением, трудно со своими мыслями, и совсем уж мучительно — сидеть рядом с Хаксом как ни в чем не бывало, не смея даже посмотреть.  
Минуты идут, Таниссон показывает какие-то картинки, что-то нужно выбирать, и Бен поднимает руку с большинством, затем также автоматически аплодирует чему-то.  
Голова слева начинает ныть, а потом и вполне ощутимо болеть, спазм напряжения расползается от сжатых зубов на виски, вокруг глаза и вниз по шее, будто воспаленные лимфоузлы. Это от того, что он боится, и хочет, и не может себе разрешить взглянуть на Хакса. «Это же странно выглядит, — начинает точить мысль, — вы раньше часто переглядывались. А еще ты можешь его пугать этой напряженной рожей. Посмотри, просто посмотри на одну секунду, как он там». Спазм сползает к горлу и мягко, почти нежно, обхватывает гортань. Бену кажется, что сейчас распухший язык перекроет горло, и он устроит приступ удушья, страшный и отвратительный.  
Ладно. Он приказывает себе открыть рот и сделать вдох, потому что это необходимо, и разрешает повернуться. Шея не слушается, левый глаз будто затянут пленкой, но он все равно смотрит пару секунд на Хакса.

Его лицо спокойное и сосредоточенное, как всегда. Белая кожа с бледными веснушками, аккуратная стрижка на рыжих волосах, ровная спина. Выглядит целым.  
Единственное, что разбивает Кайло сердце — его одежда. На Хаксе старая, немного выцветшая университетская толстовка, застегнутая почти до самого верха. Виден воротничок его обычной светлой рубашки и серые брюки, но он почувствовал необходимость закрыться.  
У Бена ощущение, будто его криво вспарывают ножом, от сердца вниз, через живот, и это так реально, что он сгибается, будто боится, что его внутренности развалятся по полу.  
— Бен, тебе нехорошо? — оборачивается на его всхлипывающее дыхание Таниссон. — Выйдешь?  
— Да, простите. Все нормально, просто накатило. Простите.

В туалете он умывается, потом делает дыхательные упражнения и сгрызает леденец — самообман, будто это успокоительное.  
Занятие уже закончилось, и группа покидает террасу. Нужно подождать, пока все уйдут, извиниться перед Таниссоном и объяснить все внезапным расстройством желудка — чтобы происшествие не попало в отчет, — и забрать вещи. Почти все ползут в сторону главного выхода, кроме Фазмы, которая плетется к лестнице — кажется, бедняжка снова лежит в стационаре. Бен надеется, что Хакс уже ушел, но, к сожалению, они сталкиваются в коридоре.  
Хакс застывает в нескольких шагах, но смотрит прямо. Разве что пальцы, выглядывающие из сползших рукавов толстовки, крепко сжимают лямки рюкзака.  
— Я… — Бен чувствует, как в горле пересыхает так, что вздохнуть трудно. — Я не подойду. Не бойся.  
Хакс кивает.  
Они обходят друг друга по большому кругу, меняясь местами, будто в каком-то странном танце. Бен смотрит вслед, но Хакс идет по коридору совершенно ровно, не оглядываясь.  
На террасе солнечно и спокойно, настолько тихо и светло, насколько может быть в месте, полном сумасшедших. Нацарапав записку куда-то вышедшему Таниссону, Бен собирает свои вещи, но вместо того, чтобы уходить, садится прямо на пол, чтобы переждать, дать Хаксу время уехать. Он ведь доберется до машины сам?

Это не праздный вопрос, проблемы действительно могут возникнуть. Именно из-за такого они когда-то и познакомились.  
Бен тогда мучился из-за синдрома отмены: анализы показали, что новые таблетки, которые предложил Сноук, дают неприятные побочные эффекты для печени, и прием пришлось срочно прекратить. Приходилось пить кучу других лекарств, но больше всего Бена изводили постоянная изжога, раздражительность и необходимость начать посещать групповую терапию. Новенький, тихо сидящий рядом, почти не бесил, впрочем, дела до него не было, куда больше доставали эти старые алкоголики, которые, кажется, ставили себе целью довести шуточками Таниссона, а заодно и Бена, до белого каления.  
Он спешил уйти подальше от этого балагана, пока на ходу чуть не врезался в застывшего посреди коридора рыжего парня. Хотелось обругать и обойти, но слова застряли в горле, когда Бен увидел его лицо: слишком хорошо он знал это состояние тихой сухой истерики.  
— Эй, ты в порядке? Давай помогу.  
В большом холле, через который нужно было выходить, отмечали чей-то день рождения или типа того — пациенты и медсестры в ярких колпаках, посетители с камерами, стол с закусками, торт…  
— У тебя какой-нибудь приступ? Нужно принять что-то, или позвать врача? Кто у тебя?  
— Нет, — тихо и сипло выдавил парень.  
— Толпы боишься? Я тебя быстро проведу…  
— Пятьдесят три, — стуча зубами пробормотал он, — они прямо там.  
— Чего?  
— Я не смогу.

Ничего не понимающий Бен оглянулся снова, пытаясь разобраться. Среди шариков посреди холла болтались огромные золотые пятерка и тройка, весело подпрыгивая на натянутых веревках.  
— Ты… э-эм…  
— Хакс! — к ним кинулась, расталкивая людей, доктор Слоан, Бен знал ее имя. — Я так и думала, что подобное может случиться. Помогите-ка, молодой человек!  
Они вдвоем подхватили все еще зависшего Хакса под руки, и Слоан повела в боковой коридор, а потом по служебной лестнице на второй этаж, где были приемные врачей.

Пока Хаксу делали укол и отпаивали водой, Бен мог улизнуть, но почему-то не ушел.  
— Ты ведь пациент доктора Сноука? — спросила Слоан, когда вместе с очень бледным, но уже пришедшим в себя Хаксом вышла из кабинета.  
— Ага.  
— Если у тебя больше нет дел здесь, ты не мог бы доехать с Хаксом хотя бы до города? Все должно быть в порядке, но я не хочу, чтобы он оставался один.  
— Без проблем. Сейчас вызову Убер.  
— Я на машине, — наконец подал голос парень.  
Слоан вывела их через пожарный выход прямо к стоянке, и они подошли к неприметному серому «шевроле», на номерных знаках которого стояло претенциозное «Армитаж».  
— Я боюсь цифр, если еще не понял, — усмехнулся Хакс, заметив недоумевающий взгляд Бена. — И кстати, приятно познакомиться.

Так начались их странные отношения.  
Пока пристегивался, Бен заметил, что все места, где в машине могли быть цифры, заклеены или закрашены, так что их заменяли цветные полоски или лампочки.  
— А как быть с дорожными знаками?  
— А я к ним готов, знаю, что они могут появиться.  
— Деньги?  
— Никакой налички.  
— Ценники в магазинах?  
— Покупаю онлайн.  
— Но ведь все равно…  
— Я не боюсь, когда они на экране. Страшно, если они вдруг появляются в реальном мире.  
— Нихрена ж себе, — сделал емкое заключение Бен. — Стремно тебе.  
Хакс усмехнулся, аккуратно сворачивая на главную аллею «Зеленых полян».  
— Ну, а тебе от чего стремно? — поинтересовался он.  
— Да ничего особенного, — махнул рукой Бен, — депрессия, ПТСР, смерть отца. Классика, как говорит доктор Сноук. Ну и не очень там, — он постучал по голове, — все работает в плане снабжения и выработки.  
— Звучит так, будто ты простуду лечишь.  
— Да нет, я чокнутый, конечно, и дерьма в голове хватает, просто не все так круто, как у тебя. Ох, прости, если прозвучало не очень, не хотел обидеть.  
Хакс негромко рассмеялся:  
— Ничего, я признаю, что отхватил себе редкий приз. А все же тебя лечит Сноук — насколько я знаю, главный врач клиники берет исключительно интересные случаи.  
— Ну… — Бен неловко замялся, — он считает, что я суперталантливый.  
Хакс удивленно вскинул брови, но не повернулся, не отвлекся от дороги (это Бену понравилось), а только спросил:  
— И ты правда талантливый?  
— Да как сказать… Я пишу иногда кое-что, стихи и все такое, но сам себя гением не считаю. В общем, — Бен решил, что легче рассказать сразу, — я когда по-крупному начал съезжать, после похорон и всякого дерьма у нас дома, то меня вдруг пробило на поэзию. Раньше, еще в школе, у нас была группа, и я писал песни, но это правда было так себе.  
— Я везу рок-звезду?  
— Вообще-то это был рэп!  
— Ладно, и что дальше? Сноук прочитал стихи и понял, что тебя пора лечить?  
— Не совсем. У меня есть дядя, который достает меня постоянно: «Бен, так нельзя! Бен, ты не можешь так жить! Бен, пора что-то менять!» — и он не мог не вмешаться. Показал эти стихи одному своему другу, который оказался поэтом, критиком и редактором какого-то пафосного журнала, и они их опубликовали.  
— Звучит неплохо.  
— Наверное, хотя я до сих пор не думаю, что они того стоили. Блин, это же просто нытье двадцатилетнего о несправедливости жизни и прочем дерьме!  
— Я бы почитал, — заметил Хакс серьезно, — какой сорт нытья сейчас так высоко ценится в литературных журналах.  
— Ну еще в паре поэтических сборников. И там нет цифр, клянусь!  
— Угу. Так и от чего тебя лечат? Излишки гениальности?  
— Сноук хочет на моем примере доказать, что ментальное расстройство может стать силой, что-то типа того. Черт, даже не знаю, что он там делает у меня в голове, но я хотя бы не расклеиваюсь так, как раньше.  
— Понимаю тебя, — руки Хакса сжали руль чуть крепче, — Слоан носится со мной, как с тухлым яйцом, и у нас неплохие успехи. Я живу почти как нормальный, а она пишет статьи и выступает на конференциях.

***

Поначалу они тусуются вместе только в клинике и в парке рядом: слушают истории друг друга в группе, обсуждают докторов и тому подобное, а потом начинают встречаться и в городе.  
Хакс интересный, может, благодаря своей многостраничной истории болезни, а может, потому, что абсолютно не похож ни на кого, с кем Бену доводилось общаться.  
Он не рассказывает ни о диагнозах, ни о проблемах напрямую, но из разговоров и поведения постепенно складывается цельный образ. Себя Бен считает простым, как пачка чипсов, и таким же бесполезным, и у него дух захватывает от того, что такой необыкновенный человек проявляет к нему интерес.  
Хакс из тех ребят, которые, наверное, есть в каждой школе — почти не разговаривает, смотрит сквозь других, а потом, лет в четырнадцать, таких рекрутирует правительство, «Гугл», или «Эппл», или еще кто-то, и из фриков они плавно переезжают в разряд одаренных. На кого Хакс работает, Бен так и не узнал, но подсмотрел через плечо, когда в первый раз зашел к нему домой.  
Хакс впустил его в маленькую неуютную квартиру в большом многоквартирном доме, указал на кресло и предупредил:  
— Ничего не трогай, сиди молча. Я должен закончить работу.

Смотреть особо не на что: пустые светлые стены, закрытые шкафы, и даже на книжной полке все какое-то одинаковое. Бен пялится на небольшой аквариум, в котором живет песчанка, тоже исключительно серьезная, до тех пор, пока не замечает, что у нее нет одной лапки. Это почему-то смущает, и он отворачивается к Хаксу.  
Из-за плеча видно, как по белому экрану ползут ряды цифр и буквенные коды.  
— Когда они на экране, я не боюсь, — дернув плечом, будто почувствовав взгляд, напоминает Хакс, — они мне даже нравятся.  
— Я помню. Что у тебя за работа?  
— Слишком сложно, чтобы объяснять. И слишком секретно. У тебя ведь не эйдетическая память?  
— Нет, — разочарованно бурчит Бен, — и я просто из вежливости спросил. Мне казалось, что такие штуки лучше проверять какой-нибудь программой.  
— Может, и лучше, — соглашается Хакс, — но я надежнее.

Они иногда гуляли. Кажется, Хакс жил в Лукасе в детстве, а потом переехал, но вернулся — все его воспоминания и комментарии о городе какие-то давние. Скорее всего, он действительно работал на правительство, и дай бог чтобы на американское. Бен старался замечать мелочи и накапливать их, со странным азартом собирая факты, будто история Хакса — это главный приз в какой-то игре.

Важно было не думать о том, какие они оба жалкие — все их ровесники начинают строить карьеру, заводят отношения, путешествуют, захватывают мир, а они — два неудачника, токсичные отходы цивилизации, грязные пятна в жизни своих близких.  
Бен видел, как кривится мама, когда обнаруживает его в гостиной, под грудой одеял, загаженных снэками, перед телеком с отключенным звуком — но ему плевать на ее реакцию, потому что сейчас он такой. Таблетки подавляли участившиеся приступы паники, но делали из него кусок бесчувственной плоти, которому плевать на грязь, свой внешний вид и любые признаки приличия.  
После занятий в группе, когда он вползал в машину Хакса бесформенной грудой, тот не говорил ни слова, и только ноздри слегка раздувались. Бен знал, что Хаксу хочется вышвырнуть из машины такую мерзость, оттереть руки, лицо и все вокруг влажными салфетками и умчаться за горизонт, но он молчал, только крепче сжимая руль, и подвозил до дома.

Потому что за неделю до этого Бен несколько дней подряд приходил к Хаксу с едой из соседней забегаловки, где готовили точно без его аллергенов. Не задавая вопросов, не заходя в темную квартиру дальше прихожей, освещение в которой было выкручено на минимальный уровень. Похожий на вампира бледный Хакс кривился от света и воздуха, вцеплялся в запаянные теплые упаковки с супом и едва заметно кивал. Бен выжидал пару минут — не понадобится ли что-то еще — и уходил. На его сообщения в это время Хакс не отвечал, но пометки о прочтении оставались, и это был своеобразный диалог, который спустя время продолжился обычным «будь готов к двум, подброшу на занятия».

Так у них все и шло. Бен не знал, были ли у Хакса еще друзья или знакомые в городе, которые могли помочь, когда накатывает, или тот справлялся до этого как-то один. Лично у него не было, несмотря на маму, дядю и школьных приятелей — никому из них невозможно сказать, что тебя кроет.  
— Я рад, что у тебя появился друг, хоть и такой своеобразный, — сказал доктор Сноук на приеме, — просматривал его историю болезни, многим вещам совсем не позавидуешь. Но, Бен, я считаю, что ты не должен размениваться на мелочи — возню с чужими проблемами и тому подобным.  
Хотелось возразить, но это бессмысленно. Сноук всегда видит больше, чем можно представить.  
— Понимаешь, я не говорю, что окружающие не важны, — продолжал Сноук вкрадчиво, — я говорю, что ты и твое состояние важнее. Я не хочу, чтобы ты прятал голову в песок. Помнишь, мы пришли к осознанию того, что этих внутренних демонов не изгнать?  
— Помню, — тихо ответил Бен, облизывая разом пересохшие губы. То самое осознание далось ему нелегко. — Они не уйдут, но могут служить мне.  
— Правильно, — почти мурлыкал Сноук, наклоняясь еще ближе, — поэтому ты должен быть сосредоточен на себе. Ты сильный, Бен, и особенный. Я не хочу, чтобы ты давал себе поблажку, договорились?  
— Я-я… — запинаясь, пробовал объяснить Бен, — не могу иногда… Понимаете, когда страшно или плохо, я боюсь переступить через какую-то черту.  
— Переступи, — Сноук откинулся в кресле и сплел пальцы, — я знаю, ты не сделаешь глупостей, Бен. Ты ведь мне доверяешь?  
— Доверяю.  
— Вот и попробуй. Там, наедине с темной стороной своей души, ты увидишь, как ужасны и прекрасны чудовища, живущие внутри нас. Прими их, осознай и, когда вернешься — расскажи миру о том, что видел.  
Из уст кого угодно эта речь звучала бы глупо, но не Сноука, в этом вечно полутемном просторном кабинете, прохладном и пахнущем хвоей. Бен раз за разом поддавался низкому приятному голосу, его гипнотизировали сверкающие глаза, правильное красивое лицо и спокойные, вселяющие уверенность слова.  
— Не заигрывайся в простые человеческие радости, Бен, не разочаровывай меня, хорошо?  
— Хорошо.

Выныривать в слишком обычные суетливые коридоры клиники неприятно, будто из трехмерного пространства попадаешь в двумерное.  
— Вы сегодня долго, — замечает Хакс, дожидавшийся снаружи. Его пальцы бегают по экрану, он играет в классический тетрис на высоких скоростях. — Пройдем через лес?

Ему нравится аккуратная вычищенная природа «Зеленых полян», и это объяснимо. Никаких внезапных цифр, людей, грязи, такой, как в городе — гниющей органики, а пахнет горячей землей и цветами.  
Для Бена же долго находиться на природе сложно, хотя и терпимо. Он ловит отголоски зарождающейся паники, когда думает о том, откуда каждый лист знает, как ему расти, поворачиваться к солнцу или увядать. Это все какая-то необъяснимая и неподвластная человеку сила, и она пугает.  
В городе легче. После слов Сноука, да и собственных размышлений, ощущение того, что он может и должен контролировать окружающий мир, становится навязчивым. Пока они едут по сонным улицам Лукаса, Бен напряженно смотрит вокруг: вот по его воле машины останавливаются, и люди переходят дорогу. Солнце скрывается за торговым центром, чтобы послушно выползти обратно с другой стороны здания.  
— Не хочешь в кино? — спрашивает он, и как по команде Хакс кривится:  
— Ты издеваешься? Грязные кресла, люди в темноте и мельтешение кадров?  
— Действительно, что это я. Извини. А прогуляться в парке? Где старое кладбище?  
— Даты на надгробиях? Спасибо. — Точно выверенный тон раздражения в голосе именно такой, как Бен собирался услышать. Понимая, что ведет себя как говнюк, он тем не менее не может удержаться от продолжения:  
— А хочешь зайти к нам? Ты ведь еще не был у меня.  
Он ждал вспышки гнева, но Хакс, не отрываясь от дороги, всего лишь пожимает плечами:  
— Давай, почему нет. Сегодня?  
— Э-эм… Нет, прости. Я вдруг вспомнил, что мне лучше подготовиться.  
— Понятно.  
— Убрать книги кое-какие, мамино антикварное барахло и все такое, ты знаешь.  
— Угу.  
— Нет, правда! Я не думал, что ты вот так сразу согласишься! Ведь я у тебя был несколько раз, но тебе и готовиться не нужно, все всегда идеально, а я не один живу, а еще мать вечно таскает кого-нибудь…  
— Бен, я понял, не переживай. Я просто заеду к тебе после следующих занятий, идет?

Напряжение последних дней хотелось выплеснуть, и Бен попробовал сделать это единственным известным ему образом: собрал крутящиеся в голове строчки, поменял местами и, когда почувствовал, что сказал все, что хотел, отправил текст редактору.  
— Соло, это что? — мистер Джонсон почему-то любил видеозвонки, и приходилось смотреть на его глупое лицо со странного ракурса. — Что за хрень ты выдал?  
— Плохо? — вздохнул Бен, — Да ладно. Просто забудьте.  
— Я ни разу не предлагал тебе вносить изменения в текст, но тут даже не поменять ничего, все равно останутся либо инфантильные сопли, либо унылое нытье. Что с тобой случилось?  
— Понятия не имею. Ничего. Может, таблетки мешают. — Почему-то на замечания ему всегда плевать. — Вы вечно просите, чтобы я писал, ну я и отправил что вышло.  
— Мальчик мой, я верю, что ты можешь порадовать меня. Но посмотри сам, каждая строчка будто вырвана из своего собственного произведения, а вместе они похожи на кучу мусора…  
Пока он объясняет, Бен крутит текст на мониторе. Наверное, и правда не в его стиле, чем бы этот стиль ни был. В стихотворении много солнца и покоя «Зеленых полян», пустая серая дорога среди деревьев, тихая музыка — ему все это ясно, а другому человеку, кажется, нет.  
— …и это твое видение, через все мучения, и делает текст уникальным, — Джонсон заканчивал какую-то сложную малопонятную мысль, — и именно это я хочу от тебя полу…  
— Ладно, я понял, — оборвал его Бен. — Попробую написать что-нибудь еще.  
— Приложи все усилия, понял? — мистера Джонсона начало заносить так, что аж трясло. — Брось на недельку свои таблетки, или что там тебе мешает, и выдай мне шедевр, Бен Соло, слышишь?  
— Связь пропадает, да… Я напишу, когда что-то появится. — Он отключился, не дослушав что-то о травке и алкоголе.

Доктор Сноук, кажется, знал что происходит в жизни Бена, лучше, чем он сам понимал.  
— Очень жаль, что, несмотря на все наши старания, у тебя не получилось сделать что-то выдающееся, — качал он головой. — Мистер Джонсон возлагал на тебя столько надежд.  
— Простите, — перед Сноуком было немного стыдно, — не знаю, что со мной. Казалось, что и раньше я писал так же, собирая то, что меня волновало, вместе, но сейчас…  
Доктор посмотрел на распечатанное стихотворение, и Бен задался вопросом, откуда тот его взял. Вроде бы он не собирался показывать текст… или все же решил? Сложно вспомнить, даже о чем они говорили в начале сеанса.  
— Я предупреждал, что попытка жить нормальной жизнью обернется для нас крахом.  
— Я-я вовсе не…  
— Ну я же вижу, что ты хотел этим сказать, — посмотрел Сноук поверх бумаги, — просто помни мои слова, пока тебя не затянуло слишком сильно. Потом будет тяжело возвращаться к тому принятию себя, над которым мы работаем. А впрочем, это может стать тебе уроком…  
— Да, я понимаю.  
— Куда-то спешишь? — перехватил Сноук его взгляд на настенные часы.  
— Ага, то есть да. Ко мне сегодня… в общем, ко мне придут гости.  
— В таком случае на этом закончим, — он вложил листок со стихотворением в папку истории болезни. — Я подготовил для тебя новые препараты, начнешь, когда закончится курс нынешних. Вот тут состав и действие, чтобы ты знал, — Сноук протянул другие скрепленные листы.  
Латинские названия и химические формулы заплясали у Бена перед глазами, и он поспешил просто сунуть все в рюкзак. Он обещал себе каждый раз, что обязательно сядет и разберется, что же он, в конце концов, принимает, но все сводилось к тому, что стопка описаний препаратов только росла. Это же доктор Сноук, если ты ему не доверяешь во всех вопросах, то зачем тогда вообще приезжать в клинику?

Почему-то Хаксу огромный дом, где жили Бен с матерью, понравился настолько, что он с удовольствием приходил еще несколько раз: библиотека, гостиная и прочие, по большей части пустующие, комнаты, в которых Бен аккуратно заклеил желтыми стикерами все возможные цифры — на корешках книг, циферблатах часов и вообще где только находил. Вид на город с широкого балкона, просторная комната Бена с большим мансардным окном — все это, по словам Хакса, было довольно умиротворяющим.  
Они готовили на кухне сэндвичи, когда туда заявился По Дэмерон.  
— Чего тебе? — тут же буркнул Бен невежливо. — Подожди десять минут, и мы уйдем.  
— Я всего лишь хотел холодной содовой, — сладко улыбнулся По, — не надо так реагировать. Мы с миссис Органа разбирали документы пару часов.  
— Ты нам мешаешь!  
— Ох, Бенни, — кажется, он прилип к кухонному столу намертво, — будешь так разговаривать, и твой парень сочтет тебя грубияном.  
От этих слов у Бена на секунду перехватило дыхание, и он готов был взорваться, но Хакс никак не отреагировал, продолжая копаться в телефоне — он уткнулся туда, как только чужой вошел в кухню.  
— Армитаж, правильно? — наклонился Дэмерон, пытаясь заглянуть ему в лицо. — Очень рад с тобой познакомиться. Ты так хорошо влияешь на Бена, думаю, и он помогает тебе, да?  
Хакс поднял глаза только на звякнувший тостер, потянулся к кусочкам хлеба — близко от лица По, будто тот был вовсе пустым местом — и начал собирать сэндвичи на тарелке.  
— Милашки! — широко улыбнулся Дэмерон как ни в чем не бывало и наконец шагнул в сторону двери. — Ну, не скучайте! Увидимся!  
— Прости за это, — сказал Бен, закрыв за ним, — я должен был догадаться, что раз он торчит у мамы, то обязательно припрется меня доставать.  
— На свете полно придурков.  
— Он еще и сказал так…  
Хакс долго непонимающе смотрел на Бена, а потом уточнил:  
— Насчет парня, что ли?  
— Ну… да.  
— Да мне плевать, — пожал плечам Хакс. — Можем быть бойфрендами, если хочешь.  
Бен уронил нож и залился краской.  
— Да ладно, — Хакс закатил глаза, — мы два психа, постоянно проводящие время вместе, мне, собственно, все равно, как это называть. Если так судить, то ты мне нравишься больше, чем та девочка в детском саду, которая считала себя моей невестой.  
— Оу… ну, в этом смысле ты мне, наверное, тоже.  
— Не думай слишком много, Бен Соло, это ничего не меняет.

***

Групповые занятия никогда не казались Бену особенно цепляющими. Чаще всего можно было пересидеть, едва подавая признаки заинтересованности, послушать странные истории остальных и пропустить болтовню Таниссона мимо ушей.  
— Ненавижу эту обязаловку, — прошипел Хакс, когда они сидели в машине, собираясь возвращаться в город. — Как будто терапии мне недостаточно.  
— Я просто отключаюсь. Сноук сразу сказал мне, что посещение занятий — номинальное требование, если я хочу лечиться у него. Он даже говорил мне стараться не влиться в компанию, а наблюдать со стороны, чтобы не забывать, что я от всех отличаюсь.  
Хакс странно посмотрел на него, но никак не прокомментировал и спустя пару минут, когда они уже покидали поместье, предупредил:  
— Я пропущу пару недель. Скажу, что много работы или типа того, мне нужно отдохнуть от всего этого.

Бен попытался вспомнить, о чем сегодня говорили — и что могло расстроить Хакса — но так и не смог. Наверное, надо действительно обращать больше внимания на происходящее. Казалось, что эти пропущенные дни утекают сквозь пальцы, забирая с собой что-то важное, и совершенно невозможно было заметить, что именно.  
Хакс вел себя как робот, не размениваясь ни на одно лишнее слово или действие, и ему ничем нельзя было помочь, хотя казалось, что это совершенно необходимо. Бен останавливал себя, чтобы не сорваться домой к Хаксу с едой, молча кивал, сталкиваясь со Слоан в коридорах клиники, не бросаясь к ней с расспросами. Он смотрел на сухое «Со мной все в порядке, заеду за тобой в среду» на экране телефона и чувствовал, как сводит судорогой руки от того, что он сдерживает их дрожь.

Мама понимающе ухмыльнулась, когда он прошел мимо нее на задний двор, накидывая куртку. Она до сих пор считала, что он тайком курит, таская сигареты из ее сумочки.  
Когда-то так и было. Сейчас Бен отходил от крыльца к деревьям, дожидался, пока кончик сигареты не затлеет как следует, и задирал рукав толстовки. Раньше это были порезы, давно затянувшиеся тонкие шрамы от канцелярского ножа, проколы на пальцах, а теперь он вжимал горящую сигарету в кожу выше сгиба локтя, среди россыпи похожих заживших ожогов. Между мгновением, когда лопалась кожа и боль будто протыкала руку насквозь, Бену всегда хотелось успеть сделать маленький вдох, но он не успевал: в такие моменты он чувствовал, насколько медленно и тяжеловесно его тело, которому нужно напрячь сотни мышц, чтобы всего лишь впустить в легкие воздух. Боль — ерунда, не стоящая внимания, шрамы — маленькая цена за то, что после этого короткого ритуала мысли очищались, и Бен чувствовал, что он может быть сильнее, чем все его страхи.  
Если Сноук и знал об этом (ну конечно знал!), то виду не подавал, а Бен не хотел добровольно рассказывать о том, как ранит себя. Это был словно последний рубеж, маленькая личная тайна, которая оставалась у него после того, как терапия навела порядок в его голове.

Хакс вернулся в норму, и дни, проводимые в «Зеленых полянах», снова стали длинными и насыщенными, будто лето остановило ход времени специально для того, чтобы Бен успевал собирать впечатления и строчки.  
Исследование поместья с картой было похоже на приключение. Они отмечали уютные поляны или удобные тропинки, приклеивали стикеры с замечаниями и памятками — например, когда служебные машины привозят продукты для кухонь или в какое время у каких сотрудников перерывы — будто это что-то значило.  
— Давай побудем здесь немного? — предлагает Хакс, и они ложатся прямо на траву на пологом склоне холма, под веткой какого-то огромного дерева. Бена потрясает, как брезгливый до тошноты Хакс может спокойно валяться в траве в своей белоснежной рубашке, не обращая внимания ни на что.  
Чувствуя себя слишком большим и громоздким, Бен ложится рядом и, подперев голову, рассматривает такого спокойного Хакса: солнечные пятна на белой нежной коже, синеватая тень около закрытых глаз, рыжие волосы, смешавшиеся с травой.  
— Что? — спрашивает тот, почти не размыкая губ, будто почувствовав этот взгляд.  
— Можно?  
— Можно.  
Впервые за все время их общения Бен прикасается к нему специально, потому что ему кажется, что это подходящий момент.  
Он кладет пальцы на чужой живот и удивляется, что даже сквозь ткань кожа теплая, проводит вдоль изгиба ребер. Трогает синие вены на расслабленном запястье и выше, к плечу, и, наконец, прижимает тыльную сторону ладони к горячей шее, чувствуя еле слышное биение пульса.  
Хакс поворачивается к нему и открывает глаза, из-за тени ресниц кажущиеся потемневшими, но не говорит ничего. Наклонившись, Бен аккуратно дотрагивается до чужих губ, и Хакс будто спокойно ждет, что же произойдет дальше. Сладкий привкус недавно выпитой колы, мягкая влажная поверхность чужого рта изнутри, гладкие зубы, странная шершавость от соприкосновения с языком, и больше ничего.  
Они отстраняются, и около минуты лежат рядом, пялясь на крону дерева.  
— Ну такое себе, — наконец подводит итоги Бен.  
— Согласен.

Было бы ложью сказать, что эта близость прошла бесследно: хотя их отношения абсолютно не изменились, это все равно подарило Бену пару мокрых снов, что было удивительно, потому что его либидо, давно забитое таблетками, не реагировало вообще ни на что.  
Тем более странным было это противоречивое желание проводить вместе время, но не прикасаться к Хаксу, потому что ощущение живого чужого человека под пальцами казалось отвратительным. Бена иногда начало преследовать навязчивое желание трогать собственную кожу на руках или лице, чтобы понимать, какова она на ощупь.

Доктор Сноук эти его размышления не комментирует, зато просит подробно рассказывать про самочувствие. Новые таблетки унылого сероватого цвета оказываются довольно действенными.  
С одной стороны, появилось и все больше нарастало ощущение чужого оценивающего взгляда, и Бен физически чувствует его холодком между лопаток, легким давлением на шею, еле различимым шепотом, когда засыпает. Но при этом мир давно не был таким ярким и острым, до рези в глазах. Уже довольно долгое время собственная жизнь казалась Бену выгоревшей на солнце и абсолютно неинтересной, а сейчас на него обрушиваются запахи и вкусы, музыка, даже самая незатейливая, пробирает до нутра, да и вообще все вокруг привлекает внимание.

— Не припомню, чтобы ты таким интересовался, — скептически замечает мама. То, что он почему-то уже несколько дней подряд находит приемлемым спускаться и завтракать с ней, она не комментировала. — С каких это пор тебя волнует офис?  
— Хотел быть вежливым, — огрызается Бен и с трудом проглатывает тост, подгоревшая корочка которого кажется горькой, как лекарство. — Не думал, что это проблема.  
— Странный ты в последнее время. Раз уж спросил, скоро будет вечеринка, тебе неплохо бы там появиться, как сотруднику.  
— Возможно, — привычно отмахивается он.  
Несколько минут они молча едят.  
— Написал что-нибудь в последнее время?  
— Нет. — А потом почему-то признается: — Да. Кое-что получается.

И получается довольно много, надо сказать. Бену кажется, что слова зудят под кожей, и он выцарапывает их своими короткими ногтями, оставляя длинные, плохо заживающие красные полоски вдоль запястий и на бедрах. Это происходит чаще всего, когда он уже ложится спать, и искать блокнот и записывать больше нет сил. Тогда приходится бормотать это все в диктофон на телефоне, а утром с отвращением слушать собственный глухой голос. Все, что он успевает увидеть или услышать за день (даже если была всего лишь короткая прогулка за бургером), взрывается в голове тысячей ярких деталей, которые складываются в какой-то особенный узор, и Бен вынужден раз за разом доставать это из своей головы и складывать, строчка за строчкой, в длинные плотные стихотворения.

Лето подходит к концу незаметно, и Бен понимает это только потому, что ему перестает быть жарко в его обычной черной толстовке, да еще и мама напоминает о вечеринке в офисе.  
— Я доволен твоими успехами, замечательно выглядишь и чувствуешь себя, — улыбается одними губами Сноук.  
Поймав отражение в темном окне, Бен впервые за долгое время всматривается в собственное лицо, и оно похоже скорее на вампирский грим из старого ужастика: бледная кожа, мешки под глазами, обкусанные до ранок губы — но доктору виднее.  
— Что написать?  
— О, что сам захочешь, конечно же.  
Пролистав толстый журнал, пахнущий дорогой бумагой, Бен находит страницу с собственным фото и замирает, держа над ним открытый маркер.  
— Пиши, что это с благодарностью и на долгую память доктору Сноуку, который провел тебя по темным тропинкам собственной души и помог высказать все то, что ты сам не мог.  
Черные кривоватые буквы глянцево поблескивают на темном фоне фотографии, химический запах бьет в нос, и Бен чувствует, как даже этот момент завязывается, будто узелком, к другому, что уже является заготовкой для будущего стихотворения. «Бен Соло», — размашисто заканчивает он, и конец имени перечеркивает щеку, придавая лицу на фото глупое выражение.  
Закрыв журнал, Бен почти профессионально подписывает и обложку. По удачному стечению обстоятельств его новые работы успели попасть в выпуск какого-то жутко пафосного литературного журнала с французским названием, которое неизвестно как произносится.  
Доктор собирал все издания и требовал автографы, потому что считал эти достижения и собственными.

Хакс сказал, что он не выносит прикосновения к бумаге, особенно мелованной, читать вслух, как автору, было немного неудобно — все равно что вывалить нутро или признаться в чем-то таком странном человеку, который совсем этого не просит.  
Сошлись на том, что Бен позже пришлет стихи ему на почту, но больше они об этом не говорили.  
— Тебе ведь становится легче, когда ты пишешь, — внезапно не то утверждает, не то спрашивает Сноук. — Ты у меня особенный, никогда не удерживай то, что кипит внутри, иначе оно поглотит тебя, помнишь?  
— Да, я… спасибо.  
— Я рад, что судьба привела тебя ко мне, иначе такой талант неминуемо бы пропал.

***

С матерью приходится спорить почти весь день, но если Органа вбила себе что-то в голову по-настоящему, ты все равно уступишь, и Бен вынужден расчесать волосы, напялить неудобный костюм и всю дорогу до вечеринки терпеть ее попытки рассказать все о жизни офиса. Ресторан оказывается средним — с претензией на изысканность, но по сути — обычная забегаловка.  
Мама втискивает ему в руки бокал с шампанским и почти тут же втягивает в тост, и Бен вспоминает, что ему совершенно не следует пить, уже после второй порции, когда в желудке будто ножом начинает колоть. Закуски крошечные и слишком жирные, и в сочетании все это отвратительно.

За их круглым столиком собирается самая ужасная компания: кроме шумной подвыпившей матери и Люка, между ними, напротив Бена, влезает нагло улыбающийся Дэмерон. Пара человек из совета акционеров, и прямо под руку, справа, садится секретарша Рей, мамина любимица. Бен не выносит эту девчонку, но та питает к нему какую-то нездоровую романтическую привязанность, будто они оба — герои дешевого романа о начальнике и подчиненной.  
— Вы ведь что-то недавно издали? Прочитаете мне? — шепчет она возле его уха, и Бена обдает приторным запахом духов. — Я хочу послушать.  
— Там… довольно специфическая лексика. Вам лучше прочитать это самостоятельно, здесь слишком приличное место, могут не понять.  
— Ох, вы такой бунтарь!

Откинувшись на стуле, чтобы хоть как-то отдалиться от рассаживающейся компании, Бен с ужасом думает, как ужасно было бы позволить своим строчкам звучать в этом аду. Закрыв руками экран смартфона, он пишет Хаксу, что вечер очень тяжелый, но тот не отвечает.  
Официанты выставляют тарелки, но вместо того чтобы есть, все начинают разговаривать, и каждый вопрос непременно сводится к мнению Бена — цена за то, что он номинально считается сотрудником. Они будто хотят наверстать упущенное с момента последней встречи, и разговоры идут сразу обо всем: о поставщиках, ремонте офиса, изданиях стихов, кредитах и ссудах, премиях работникам, проектах и еще тысяче неинтересных тем. Словно в изощренной версии терапии, все сидят вокруг стола и говорят одновременно, и он тоже должен это делать, а к каким выводом это приведет и какую проблему решит — неизвестно.  
Перестав понимать, что вообще происходит, прямо посреди какого-то рассуждения Люка о современной литературе Бен встает, выходит в холл и звонит Хаксу.  
— Мне нечего тебе посоветовать, — вместо приветствия сразу говорит тот, — я не твой доктор.  
— Сноук сказал бы не поддаваться их давлению.  
— Не поддавайся, — равнодушно соглашается Хакс. — Борись.

Музыка в зале играет еще громче, кто-то уже танцует, и Бен надеется, что сможет отсидеться в тихом месте до того момента, когда будет прилично уйти, но к нему прилипает По Дэмерон.  
— Как тебе вечеринка? — скалится он. — Скучал по нам? Торчишь все время в «Зеленых полянах», жизни не видишь.  
Он затягивает Бена к бару, прямо к гремящим колонкам, и чуть ли не вливает в рот виски.  
— Да, — выдавливает Бен, — редко бываю в офисе.  
— Скоро перестанешь глупостями страдать? Миссис Органа хочет, чтобы ты больше занимался бизнесом, мы собираемся открывать филиал в…  
— Мама говорила, что я не должен… — по-детски мямлит сбитый с толку Бен.  
— Послушай, парень, ты ведь понимаешь, что наступает момент, когда ты должен начать исполнять свои обязанности?  
Дэмерон продолжает нести что-то про семейное дело, и чтобы не слушать его, Бен глотает то, что в стакане, словно воду.

После его ловит Люк, и они проходят к широко распахнутым окнам, и тяжелый запах ночных цветов оседает сладостью в горле.  
— Дорогой, ты ведь понимаешь, что должен писать о другом? — начинает Люк, и Бен, не скрываясь, стонет в голос.  
Хакс, хотя и читает все, не отвечает на сообщения, может, из-за занятости, а может, потому, что они похожи на поток бесконечных жалоб.

В какой-то момент Бен приходит себя в центре зала, прямо под мигающими бликами света, и низкие ритмы музыки словно бьют его в живот.  
— Хотите потанцевать? — кричит ему из темноты Рей и хватает за локоть. — Обожаю эту песню!  
От прикосновения ее жестких пальцев он вздрагивает всем телом и чувствует, как что-то неприятно теплое затягивает его руку, а потом и плечо, горло и вот-вот растворит его полностью.  
— Вам плохо? — Вязкое тепло обволакивает и тянет куда-то, как потом оказывается — к туалетам, уже загаженным разгулявшимися сотрудниками.  
— Спасибо, — сипит Бен. — Я тут… Мне нужно…

Она что-то шутит и наконец уходит, посчитав, что он стесняется своего состояния. Бен ни за что в жизни не прикоснулся бы к захватанной дверной ручке, не вдохнул бы этот воздух. Он видит тускло светящуюся табличку «Выход» где-то справа и, ударяясь о стены, доползает до задней двери и вырывается на парковку ресторана.  
Душная темнота отделяет его от музыки, запахов и людей.

Держась за стену, Бен проходит мимо ряда машин и забивается между какими-то коробками. Светлое от зарева городских огней небо, лампочки вывески мотеля неподалеку, блики на стеклах, мусор на темном асфальте сливаются и начинают кружиться перед глазами, и Бена наконец тошнит, но облегчения это не приносит. Словно освободившись из желудка, дурнота поднимается к голове и сжимает виски. Руки, кажущиеся чужими, шарят в карманах, экран смартфона режет глаза, и Бен сам не знает, кому звонит, Хаксу или Сноуку.

— Я не прикоснусь к тебе, если это рвота, — холодный злой голос Армитажа похож на лезвие ножа, которым проводят вдоль позвоночника. — Ты ведь знаешь.  
Сколько времени он был в отключке, Бен не представляет, но этого хватило, чтобы Хакс появился. Его силуэт на фоне неба кажется черным, и только белая рубашка будто светится.  
— Да… я… прости.  
Бен сбрасывает испачканный пиджак, вытирает лицо и руки предложенными салфетками и встает сам, не желая доставлять Хаксу еще больше неприятностей.  
— Я не мог сегодня помогать тебе.  
— Извини, это… так случилось. — В голове Бена сумбур, он хочет объясниться и рассказать обо всем, что сегодня происходило, но еще острее чувствует необходимость извиниться, хотя им обоим не нужны объяснения.

Они медленно подходят к въезду на стоянку, и Бен видит знакомые машины: Люка, мамы, на которой они приехали, аккуратный светлый седан Рей, в который ему однажды пришлось втискиваться и, умирая от фруктового запаха и ее болтовни, тащиться куда-то по делам фирмы.  
Посреди одного парковочного места, будто на подиуме, стоит блестящий мотоцикл, с небрежно оставленным на сиденье шлемом — кто посмеет расстроить чем-то самого Дэмерона, ассистента миссис Органа, любимца акционеров и сотрудников?  
Здравый смысл говорит, что это преувеличенная реакция на такую простую вещь, но доведенному за вечер Бену хватает. Удушающий гнев вспыхивает пламенем, и он бросается вперед, не обращая внимания на окрик Хакса.

От первого удара об асфальт стекло шлема идет трещинами, а от последующих рассыпается, и на корпусе появляются вмятины. Изуродованный, похожий на нелепый астероид, шлем летит прямо в машину Люка и скрежещет, проезжаясь по капоту.  
— …Бен! — слышен резкий, будто команда собаке, крик, но это еще больше провоцирует.  
Какая-то живая внутренняя темнота, ощерившись, вырастает внутри Бена, вытесняя что угодно нормально человеческое, что в нем оставалось.

Ладонь сжимает зеркало заднего вида до тех пор, пока не лопаются стекло и порезаная кожа, и в сетке трещин краем глаза Бен видит мелькнувшее отражение жутковатого оскала.  
Разбиваются стекла приборной панели, сгибаются и ломаются какие-то рычаги.  
Мотоцикл с грохотом падает, и он впивается в сплетение хромированных трубок и деталей, будто надеясь порвать их голыми руками. Воздуха не хватает, потому что он давится рычанием и ругательствами, но слышит только стук собственной крови в ушах.  
Что-то белое мельтешит перед глазами, лицо вдруг рассыпается болью от пощечины, и это мешает разрушать. Чудовище рычит, не оставляя растерзанный мотоцикл, а голова Бена болтается из стороны в сторону от скорее громких, чем болезненных ударов. Он перехватывает руку и сжимает.  
Хакс пятится, пытаясь вырваться, и Бену кажется, что он тянется за ним, будто выползая из какого-то жуткого кокона, и когда приступ безумия окончательно покидает его, приходит боль от ударов. Ее не сравнить с ожогами и тонкими порезами, дарующими чувство контроля, сейчас Бену кажется, что его разорвали на части: мышцы, кожа, сдавленные легкие и желудок. Пальцы Хакса остаются ледяными, несмотря на то, как сильно он их сжимает, и хочется держаться за этот отрезвляющий холод покрепче, перехватить руку и выбраться из всей этой боли, будто из пропасти.

Но, подняв глаза, Бен видит испуганное лицо Хакса, и это приводит в себя лучше пощечин. Тот куда-то звонит с его телефона, и Бен не успевает испугаться, что в полицию или матери, как по громкой связи раздается вкрадчивый голос доктора Сноука:  
— Ты что-то натворил, мальчик мой?  
— Да! То есть… кажется, да.  
— Что случилось?  
— Они все хотели говорить со мной, и никто не слушал. А потом Дэмерон, Рей, Люк, они давали алкоголь, а я ведь знаю, что не должен был…  
— Это ничего, Бен, продолжай. Ты плохо себя чувствуешь?  
— Да, я не знаю, как оказался на улице, мне было так отвратительно…  
— Он разбил чертов мотоцикл голыми руками! — холодным металлом врезается голос Хакса в их разговор. — Доктор Сноук, Бен не в порядке! Что ему делать?  
— Придержите язык, Армитаж! — доктор говорит с ним совсем другим тоном, чем со своими пациентами. — Не лезьте в дела, недоступные вашему пониманию.  
Пожав плечами, Хакс отдает телефон Бену, и тот вцепляется в него обеими руками, отпустив наконец холодные пальцы.

Сноук опять начинает мягко говорить, и Бен, сидя скрючившись на асфальте, будто склонившись перед учителем или священником, слушает успокаивающий голос, который начинает расспрашивать, что произошло. Горькая обида и переживания от воспоминаний ощущаются еще острее, и слезы катятся градом.  
— Какие они все ужасные люди, Бен, — тяжело вздыхает доктор, — они так сильно мучили тебя.  
— Да! Хотя я просил…  
— Хотя ты просил оставить тебя в покое. Они заслуживают наказания.  
— Этот Дэмерон, я его ненавижу! И мотоцикл его теперь…  
— Ты заставишь его почувствовать на собственной шкуре, как тебе было тяжело. Всех их заставишь. Кто еще обидел моего невероятного мальчика? — Звучит так, будто Сноуку действительно важно это знать.  
— Девчонка меня бесит, мне противны ее прикосновения, и духи, и все, что она говорит!  
— Она изводит тебя при каждой встрече. А кто больше всех причинил тебе боли?  
— Люк и… — Хакс что-то бормочет, но Бен смотрит мимо него на знакомую машину. — Мама!  
— Вот так, хорошо, — будто услышав долгожданную новость, соглашается Сноук, — она никогда не обращала внимания на твои жалобы.  
— Да ей плевать, что бы я ни делал, если это не бизнес! Я столько раз хотел ее… — Продолжать говорить становится невозможно из-за спазмов и рыданий, впрочем, Сноуку эти жалобы ни к чему — он слышал их сотни раз на сеансах.  
— Ты можешь отомстить им за все свои несчастья, за то, что именно сейчас ты плачешь, один, на ночной парковке, и рядом с тобой нет никого, кто поможет. Ты им не нужен, только мне.  
Бен чувствует себя разбитым на куски, и единственная связь с реальностью — это красивый, мягкий, обволакивающий голос, что не ругает, не требует, не презирает — даже за то жалкое состояние, в котором он сейчас находится.  
— Ты испортил мотоцикл? Невелика цена. Хочешь, разбей их машины? Они дорожат своими машинами?  
— Доктор Сноук, что вы говорите?! — словно противное карканье, где-то на фоне едва слышится голос Хакса.  
Но Бен не воспринимает это все, ведь ничто сейчас не встанет между ним и его спасителем.  
— Ты можешь напугать их, чтобы они знали, что ты не слабак, — голос Сноука, кажется, гладит его по затылку. — Просто войди и разрушь весь зал, ты ведь сможешь, ты сильный мальчик.  
— Прекратите, что вы ему советуете!  
— А еще можно просто запереть заднюю дверь, пробраться в тихое место и поджечь скатерть или…  
— Заткнись, псих!  
Телефон вылетает из пальцев Бена, и лишь спустя пару секунд он осознает, что это Хакс вырвал его из рук и пытается выключить.  
— Нет, отдай!  
— Бен, это какое-то сумасшествие! — Он отскакивает на несколько шагов и тычет в зависший экран, пытаясь заставить сенсор сработать.  
— Вы еще там, Хакс? — голос Сноука срывается, будто съехавшая по пластинке игла. — Не лезьте, вас это не касается. Бен, сделай так, чтобы мы могли спокойно…  
С трудом вскочив, Бен кидается, всем весом наваливаясь на худого Хакса, и пытается вырвать телефон.  
— Нет! Отпусти, не трогай! — кричит тот, пытаясь оттолкнуть, но в Бене снова просыпается та звериная сила.

Он сминает чужие руки, добираясь до тонких пальцев, пачкая белую кожу и рубашку своей кровью и грязью, вырывает телефон, и тот ломается, последний раз ярко вспыхнув экраном. Хакс выворачивается из захвата, но Бен сосредоточен на том, что все трясет и тычет в черный экран, разошедшийся сетью трещин, пытаясь криво засунуть обратно выпавший аккумулятор и еще какие-то детали.  
Голоса Сноука больше нет.  
Распустившаяся внутри тьма словно поглощает все эмоции, мысли, странные желания и боль, и Бен чувствует пустоту.

— Чертов придурок, и доктор твой… У тебя таблетки с собой? Прими что-то! — где-то рядом, задыхаясь, говорит Хакс. — И проваливай отсюда, пока никто этого всего не увидел!  
— Я? — почему-то удивляется Бен, но ответа не получает. Судя по звуку торопливых шагов, Хакс уходит.

На безлюдной стоянке слышатся звуки музыки из ресторана, в свете фонарей блестит мусор и битые стекла разрушенного мотоцикла. Бен не понимает, что с ним было и почему он сейчас находится именно здесь, и спросить не у кого. Неизвестно, сколько времени он проводит в этом зависшем состоянии, пока рядом вдруг не останавливается машина Хакса.  
Он почему-то бледный, в грязной рубашке, с пятнами наливающихся синяков на руках, открывает пассажирскую дверь и говорит злым голосом:  
— Если способен себя держать в руках, просто садись. И не прикасайся ни к чему.  
Бену больно двигаться, но он все же заползает в машину, пристегивается и тупо пялится на свои разодранные руки, пока они едут.

Тишина и фонари вдоль дороги, кажется, усыпляют, и только однажды, вскинувшись на резком повороте, Бен приоткрывает глаза, замечает профиль Хакса, чувствует знакомый запах антисептика и спокойно засыпает снова: он в самом безопасном в мире месте, они едут из «Зеленых полян», и все будет хорошо.

Спать хочется так сильно, будто перед этим он сворачивал горы, хотя что на самом деле происходило, Бен не помнит. Он спит больше суток, всего пару раз просыпаясь, чтобы с трудом доползти до туалета и потом выпить воды. После этого сил особо не добавляется, и еще несколько часов он просто лежит в полутемной комнате, слушает шум дождя и пытается вспомнить, что было.  
В обрывках воспоминаний есть мама, которая заглядывает к нему в комнату и что-то говорит о том, что конец вечеринки был омрачен общением с полицией. Есть Армитаж, с которым они куда-то едут на мотоцикле. Почему-то Сноук, неизвестно как оказавшийся на вечеринке, полной каких-то мерзких людей… Странно, что за все это время телефон не подавал признаков жизни. Наверное, разрядился…

С трудом выбравшись из кровати, Бен начинает искать, но в комнате нет, и он решает проверить, не бросил ли его где-то внизу. Спускаясь по лестнице, он слышит, как мама громко спорит с кем-то по телефону, и ее слова начинают будить какие-то воспоминания.  
— …а кто, по-вашему, будет отвечать за неработающие камеры? — рычит она. — Мой адвокат считает, что это препятствует расследованию. Вы знаете, сколько стоил мотоцикл?  
Бену вспоминается темная парковка и ровные ряды машин.  
— Какие-то вандалы пробрались на вашу территорию и устроили черт знает что! — продолжает настаивать Лея. — Если вы думаете что мы так это и оставим, то зря!  
Разлетающиеся от ударов стекла, блеск металла, боль.  
— Да, анализ ДНК крови и прочего будет произведен, — она наконец замечает его и кивает, не прекращая разговора, — но можно было обойтись и без этой долгой процедуры, если бы вы заботились о собственных клиентах!

Удары, крики, испуганный Хакс, голос Сноука, темнота и ярость — воспоминания безжалостно обрушиваются на Бена, так что он спотыкается и последние несколько ступенек падает, прямо под ноги маме. Она торопливо заканчивает звонок и кидается к нему, но он отталкивает ее руки, бежит в ванную, и пустой желудок пытается вывернуться наизнанку болезненными спазмами.  
— Бен, мне позвонить доктору? Что с тобой? Я только потом поняла, что, наверное, не нужно было давать тебе алкоголь на вечеринке, ты как-то говорил, что нельзя… Ты ведь из-за этого не выходил?  
Она что-то еще говорит за закрытой дверью, но он почти не слушает, пытаясь унять колотящую его истерику.

***

До «Зеленых полян» Бен добирается очень быстро, остановив взмахом руки огромный грузовик. Молчаливый водитель высаживает его около поворота к поместью, кивком благодарит за пару сигарет и скрывается в клубах пыли. Пробираться к зданию клиники приходится в глубоких сумерках, но Бен уверен, что Сноук еще там. Он знает, что доктор всегда сидит допоздна, занимается личными делами пациентов, что-то изучает и пишет очередную статью или книгу. Он даже показывал Бену толстый блокнот, набитый заметками о нем самом — материалы для анализа.

Пусть Сноук и сказал сегодня, что произошедшее не стоит внимания, групповые занятия и короткий разговор с Хаксом все не шли у Бена из головы, и он решил попросить консультацию немедленно. Жутковатые и отрывочные воспоминания, путаница, постоянная головная боль и раны на руках, а еще мамины рассуждения об инциденте… Она нашла его разбитый телефон где-то на парковке и все пыталась добиться ответа от сына, не видел ли он, что там произошло. Бен кое-как отоврался, что пьяным сел в такси и уехал, где-то растеряв вещи, но сам понимал, что, если за дело возьмутся всерьез, полиция быстро потребует объяснений.  
Знакомые окна кабинета тускло светятся, значит, Бен не ошибся. Ему не составляет труда пробраться в клинику незаметно; секретаря в маленькой приемной давно нет, но из-за приоткрытой двери слышатся голоса. Неужели у кого-то поздний сеанс?

Бен садится на дальний диван и собирается потратить время на обдумывание тех вопросов, которые должен задать, как вдруг узнает в одном из собеседников в кабинете Хакса.  
— Вы не видели его в тот момент, — говорит он, — и не представляете, на что это было похоже.  
— С чего вы взяли, что не представляю?  
— Он даже на человека не был похож, а скорее на того монстра, который иногда проскальзывает в его стихах. Вы должны знать, о чем я, вы же все читаете. Там, где он пишет о своем страхе и ярости…  
— Я не понимаю, чего вы сейчас добиваетесь, Армитаж, — перебивает его Сноук. — Пришли рассказать мне о плохом вечере? Я прекрасно помню, как вы не дали мне закончить нашу с Беном беседу, кричали и мешали, когда я почти успокоил его…  
— Вы издеваетесь? — теперь в голосе Хакса неприкрытая злость, — Я лично слышал, как вы толкали его на преступление!  
Сноук мягко смеется.  
— Дорогой мой, не говорите глупостей! Мальчик не сделал бы ничего плохого, но ему нужно было отомстить — за себя, свое унижение, свою боль. Это позволит двигаться дальше, пережить катарсис, писать больше и на другие темы…  
— Да вы не в себе!  
— Поверьте, Армитаж, я вижу и его, и вас насквозь. Знаете, что происходит? Вы играли с ним в отношения, любовь, или что там, и сильно увлеклись. Думали, что можете веревки из него вить благодаря своей холодности и отстраненности. Бен не говорил, но я понял. А потом оказалось, что на самом деле ему плевать на вас. Вы можете требовать от него очень много, но это все ничего не стоит. По-настоящему он принадлежит только мне!  
Бен потрясен услышанным, и Хакс, кажется, тоже. Куски мозаики начинают поворачиваться и складываться, и это ощущается так, будто они буквально режут острыми краями внутри. Собеседники в комнате продолжают спорить, но он уже не слушает, а врывается внутрь.  
— Бен!  
Хакс вскакивает со стула, а Сноук, как обычно, сидит развалившись в своем кресле, красиво подсвеченный лампой.  
— Я ведь сказал тебе прийти на сеанс как положено, — рычит он. — Зачем ты здесь?  
Бену рефлекторно хочется привычно отступить, но в ту же секунду он видит руки Хакса, повязку на левой, пластыри, темные пятна, и гнев вспыхивает в нем. Совсем не тот, который заставляет терять голову, это скорее холодная чистая ярость.  
— Сомневаюсь, что тогда я услышал бы то, что узнал сейчас.  
— Верно, тебе это совсем не нужно.  
— А что нужно? Быть послушной марионеткой? Играть ту роль, что вы себе представляете? Чего вы добивались, Сноук?  
— Я? — искренне удивляется тот. — Для себя — ничего. Бен, пойми, все это было только ради того, чтобы ты, мой мальчик, засиял. Ты особенный, я говорил много раз и повторю: правила, принятые другими людьми, тебя не касаются. Я служил твоему гению, вел тебя через…  
— Вы вообразили, что его успехи стали вашими, — перебивает его Хакс, — упивались властью и мечтали прославиться как его учитель. Хуже того, вы нас всех использовали, собирая самые странные и редкие случаи, чтобы доктора клиники постоянно занимались исследованиями, и все под вашим руководством!  
— Придержи язык, глупый мальчишка! — шипит Сноук, вскакивая. Бен еще не видел его таким — разозленным, испуганным, выходящим из себя. — Твои слова тянут на серьезное обвинение в клевете. Хочешь пойти в суд, где все узнают о твоих проблемах?

Это похоже на какой-то кошмар. Бен вдыхает поглубже, закрывает глаза, чтобы не попасть под привычный гипнотический взгляд Сноука, и тихо спрашивает:  
— А какие обвинения стоит выдвинуть мне? Вы манипулировали мной, склоняли к совершению преступлений и черт-те что устроили у меня в голове… Я делал, что вы говорили, думал, как вы хотели, принимал все то, что вы мне давали, надеясь почувствовать себя лучше… Чем вы меня пичкали, чтобы я стал так послушен?

Сноук хохочет так, будто услышал лучшую шутку в мире. Он даже бьет по столу, чтобы успокоиться, и, еле справившись со смехом, вытирая глаза, отвечает:  
— Ах, мой дорогой! Ну куда тебе без меня? Ты так веришь своему старому доктору, что ни разу не потрудился заглянуть в рецепт. Уже больше двух месяцев мы снижали дозу действующих веществ в твоих таблетках, и последние несколько недель ты исправно принимаешь мел и сахар. То, что сейчас представляет твоя личность — это и есть ты сам, в чистом виде. И как верно замечено, совладать с твоими внутренними демонами могу только я!  
Требуется по меньшей мере минута, чтобы до Бена дошло, а вот Хакс реагирует быстрее:  
— Ты. Чертов. Маньяк, — говорит он медленно. — Я разрушу твою карьеру, клинику и все это…  
— Да как ты смеешь угрожать!.. — Сноук вытягивается во весь свой огромный рост и замахивается на Хакса. — Жалкий рыжий…  
Бен перехватывает занесенную руку и отталкивает, так что доктор валится куда-то за стол, по пути раскидывая горы бумаг. Потом хватает старомодный тяжелый телефон и швыряет в высокий книжный шкаф, отчего по всему кабинету разлетаются стекла и мусор. Что бы еще сломать? Массивные антикварные часы летят в стену, чернила из старинного писчего набора, бессмысленно украшающего стол, черными пятнами пачкают светлую кушетку, на которой Бен провел столько часов.  
Грязно ругаясь, Сноук пригибается где-то около кресла, не решаясь попасть под осколки, а вот Хакс, к счастью, невредимый, кричит:  
— Бен, пожалуйста! Только не снова…  
Отшвырнув ногой стулья, Бен наклоняется и собирает несколько блокнотов, валяющихся теперь на ковре: свой, с надписями «Слоан» и «Таниссон», еще какие-то — и поворачивается к Хаксу:  
— Я в порядке. Это не как в тот раз. — Вместо растворяющей сознание тьмы он чувствует какой-то прилив сил, злую радость и легкость, о которых давно забыл. Ему хочется обнять Хакса, но тот привычно отшатывается, избегая прикосновений. — Извини. Мы почти закончили здесь.  
— Почти?  
— Да. А теперь пни его.  
— Что?  
Они оба подходят к сжавшемуся на полу Сноуку, и тот рычит, будто загнанный зверь, бормочет угрозы, но наброситься не решается.  
— Давай. Мы ведь хотим. Другого шанса не будет.  
— Я не прикоснусь к этому даже подошвой.  
У Бена руки чешутся врезать по красивому лицу так, чтобы каждый потом мог видеть, насколько этот человек уродлив внутри, но вот неожиданность — здравый смысл побеждает. Поэтому он спихивает оставшиеся на столе стопки бумаги прямо Сноуку в лицо, дергает Хакса за рубашку, и они убегают.

***

До дома Бена они доезжают непривычно быстро и в полной тишине и, только когда Хакс заглушает мотор, наконец смотрят друг на друга.  
— Я сегодня же взломаю их и возьму все данные, какие смогу, — говорит он. — Вместе с той информацией, которая найдется в блокнотах, это точно поможет наказать всех виновных.  
— Он ведь не выдвинет обвинения из-за разрушенного кабинета?  
— Не думаю. Если понадобится, я сам расскажу в суде, что с тобой делают методы его лечения. Ему же будет хуже.  
— Прости меня, — наконец говорит Бен то, что больше всего хотел. — За все, что случилось тогда и сейчас. Твои руки…  
Хакс усмехается, рассматривая пластыри:  
— Небольшая цена за то, что все наконец закончилось.  
— Большая. Для меня — большая.  
— Не мучай себя, Бен. Мне страшновато рядом с тобой, но ты не виноват.  
— Что теперь с нами будет?  
Несколько секунд Армитаж молчит, поглаживая пальцем заклеенный спидометр, а потом отвечает:  
— С нами — ничего.  
— Я… Я понимаю. — Бен чувствует, будто его ударили под дых, но сил реагировать нет. Он знал, что этим кончится.  
— Не совсем. Через неделю я переезжаю в Стэнфорд. На кафедре психологии заинтересовались моими диагнозами и предложили заодно должность в лаборатории. Послужу науке, а не амбициям Слоан.  
— Вот как. А мне что делать?  
— Разберись с полицией — я слышал, они ищут банду вандалов. Подай в суд на Сноука и клинику, поговори с семьей. А потом переезжай отсюда в Портленд, Нью-Йорк, или где сейчас принято жить поэтам? Найди там нормального доктора, придумай звучный псевдоним и пиши, только теперь уже то, что хочешь сказать сам.  
— Мне кажется, больше ни строчки не напишу.  
— Напишешь, — слабо улыбается Хакс. — Ты не можешь без стихов, и мне это нравится. Они правда сильные, Бен.  
Он чувствует, что плачет, но это даже хорошо.  
— Мы встретимся когда-нибудь?  
— Не знаю. Может быть, да, может, нет.  
— Я выбираю «да».  
— Смотри, — Армитаж поднимает правую руку перед лицом Бена. Тонкие белые пальцы слегка дрожат. — Я бы хотел, как в грустном фильме, дотронуться на прощание, погладить волосы или кожу, несмотря ни на что. Но ты почти сломал мои пальцы, так крепко сжимал, что я до сих пор ничего не чувствую. Ты слишком сильный для меня, Бен Соло, и я пока не ощущаю себя в безопасности рядом с тобой, пожалуйста, не пытайся искать связи или встречи.  
— Я понял. — От слез уже ничего не видно, но единственное, о чем он думает — как бы не оставить на чистой обивке мокрых пятен. Хакс этого не вынесет. — Прости еще раз. Мне пора.  
Они опять молчат, пока Бен неуклюже вылезает, вцепившись в блокноты, обходит машину и останавливается около водительского окна, пытаясь найти нужные слова для прощания.  
— Некоторые истории заканчиваются так, Бен.  
— Пожалуй.

Впервые за все время их знакомства Армитаж широко и солнечно улыбается, кивает ему и уезжает. Бен старается не смотреть вслед удаляющейся машине, как делал это множество раз, потому что чувствует, что этот момент уже стал новой строчкой.


End file.
